


出胜，爆右

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	出胜，爆右

【出胜】

ooc预警

使用别人个性回到过去的黑化成年久×国中咔

By:CHIO

绿谷回到了三年前的世界，进入雄英找到了正在一起训练的同学们，支开同学的视线径直向心操人使走去

“呐，心操同学，能不能请你帮个忙呢？”心操训练结束后绿谷走到了休息的心操旁边

“我想…请你使用你的个性帮我一个忙。”绿谷坐了下来

“我需要怎么帮你？”

“让小胜在你个性消失之前，无条件听我的话。”

心操默默看了一眼出久又低下头去

【爆豪清醒了会杀了你吧】

“爆豪如果清……”

“没事！我会处理的！请务必帮我这个忙！”

心操的话还没说话便被出久打断，他叹了口气，点点头。

【绿谷同学看起来怎么和平时不一样……】

“咔酱，我们一起回家吧”出久走到爆豪胜己身边

“……嗯。”丝毫没有感觉到什么不对的爆豪背起书包走到了绿谷身边

“爆……爆豪……那我呢？”切岛一脸迷茫的喊住爆豪

“切岛，不好意思，今天我就先把爆豪带走了。”绿谷回过头，微笑中充满威胁

绿谷出久把爆豪带到了新租的房子里面，内屋布置的还算温馨，但是绿谷无论如何都不想再掩饰自己对爆豪的渴望，他在看到爆豪的那一刻起他就想把他占有，把他贯穿，把他侵犯到再也离不开自己。

爆豪无意识的换上了绿谷为他准备好的衣服站在一边，布料轻薄的好似根本不存在，淡色的乳尖被情色的服饰衬托的让人想要吮吸玩弄，腰胯若隐若现的曲线让绿谷下腹充血

“过来坐我腿上”绿谷坐在沙发上，爆豪乖乖的走了过来，跨坐在绿谷腿上，绿谷顺势拿起注射器刺向爆豪的后颈，使爆豪的个性暂时消失，同时特制的催情药物也慢慢进入到了爆豪身体的各个位置。而绿谷下身坚挺的性器直直顶着爆豪瘫软的性器

他伸出手不断揉捏爆豪的胸部，乳首，使爆豪的下身有了抬头的迹象。

“去……死……不要……捏……”爆豪的脸变得有些红，绿谷张嘴直接要了上去，用力的吮吸导致他的乳头充血挺立

“嗯……哼嗯……”爆豪有些不自在的扭动着身体，殊不知自己已经把绿谷蹭的几乎把持不住。

“妈的……”绿谷爆了句粗口，下身已经涨的快要爆炸。

他粗鲁的把爆豪抱进房间丢到床上，一手扯掉爆豪身上几乎不存在的内裤

他把爆豪的双腿分开，伸出舌头舔上了爆豪淡色的穴口，牙齿时不时轻咬他的会阴处和卵蛋，使他身体不可控制的颤抖。

“废久……！你他妈的在干什么……！！”心操对爆豪的个性不知何时消失，意思逐渐恢复过来的爆豪被绿谷的行为激的有些暴躁，可身体却不知为何上升一股无名的欲火。

“唔……呃啊……噫嗯……”爆豪憋着呻吟，下身翻倍的强烈刺激让他头脑发热，处男的身体根本抵挡不住这样的刺激，一下便射了出来

“咔酱好快哦”绿谷的动作没有停

“轰进去过这里吗？”绿谷舔弄着爆豪的后穴，舌头时不时进入到里面

“去死……怎么可能……进的去……”爆豪觉得腰部软的快要爆炸，现在做的事情让他感到恐惧，他感觉自己下一秒就会被绿谷拆开吞入腹中，现在的绿谷可怕的让他开始颤抖，个性不知为何发动不了，手足无措的恐惧让他身体紧绷着，也正因如此体内的炽热更加明显

“既然轰没有进去过，那我就……”绿谷起身把自己炙热的性器抵着爆豪湿软的穴口

“不……去……去死！！！”爆豪不断挣扎起来

“把你操到离不开我好了。”

早就被嫉妒和兴奋的情绪蒙住眼睛都绿谷竟然毫不犹豫的冲进爆豪从未被人进入过的后穴

“啊……”一瞬间被扩大的痛感让爆豪全身颤抖起来“痛……太大……”

“小胜这点痛你可以忍受吧？”绿谷捂住爆豪的嘴，下身已经毫不留情的开始动了起来，爆豪红色的瞳孔被眼眶内的泪水弄的有些模糊，爆豪根据身体本能用手去拉绿谷的手，得到的回应却是被更加用力的按在床上，身体被绿谷进入更加深处的位置。

『好深……好烫……好……痛……』

“咔酱的体内……好舒服……”绿谷不断进出着，粗暴运动的同时寻找着那个可以让身下人儿崩溃哭喊的一点

“去死……去死去死去死……”

体型差的压倒性力量让爆豪没有反抗的余地，他侧着头用双臂挡着脸，不断低声咒骂

“咔酱，好好接受我吧，你已经快不行了。我知道的，你的里面开始不断吮吸我了”绿谷把所有的醋意都发泄到了爆豪这个肉洞里面，毫无规律的抽插直到爆豪发出控制不住的尖叫和甜腻的呻吟

“找到了。”绿谷握紧爆豪的腰对着那一点开始用力顶撞

在药物的作用下，爆豪的意识好像远去一般，初出茅庐的小孩子根本抵挡不住这种近乎癫狂的性爱，绿谷享受着，从生理到心理都在享受着这种感觉，他俯下身去亲吻爆豪，手在他的脖子上用力按压让爆豪根本没有逃跑的余地

“不要了……好奇怪……呃嗯……去……死……要坏掉了……呃啊……”

爆豪的声音越来越小，摇晃的速度太快导致他无法说出一句完整的话，他开始呻吟，腰部不自觉的扭动，淡色的性器发泄出稀薄的精液，然后在绿谷的怀里慢慢昏睡过去

『呐，这下子，一定要记住我的形状啊，用你那被我驯服的肉洞』

绿谷把爆豪抱在怀里低头咬着爆豪的耳垂。


End file.
